Ambience
by AstroTurtle
Summary: Just because Marth had flitted from one of a noble lineage to a commoner who fought for money and his friends didn't mean that his expectations on anniversaries would drop also. Rated M for now, as I know it won't be T for long. IkexMarth


Before this begins, I have to to say, my grasp of Isle Delfino is not all that brilliant. I haven't played Super Mario Sunshine in _years_ so my grasp of the island is (more then) a little dodgy. Oh, and yes. I was too lazy to google a map and when I found it I realized that Delfino Plaza and Sirena Beach aren't close to each other. Bummer.

This little(?) something was meant to be for Valentine's Day, but I didn't finish it in time. So...yeah. A long time later, HERE IT IS!

(Title may change.)

It's really long (to me anyway) and the rest isn't finished yet. Therefore, have your first part now.

* * *

Ike could have killed himself.

"S-am-us!" he whined, plopping onto the sofa next to her with a desperate pout.

The bounty hunter glanced up from her magazine, sighing as she turned to face him. "What's wrong now Ike?" she asked in amusement. Her reading material was placed flat on her lap.

Ike smacked a hand to his forehead before bringing it down until it held his chin. "I don't know what to get Marth for our one year anniversary." Ike winced at every word he spoke, feeling guilty for not having anything special planned and embarrassed for actually admitting it.

He'd heard from Princess Peach and (somewhat, in the loosest sense of the word) Jigglypuff about how the monarch's previous lover, a Lord from Pherae, had lavished him in expensive gifts and meals to give Marth a truly royal anniversary. Ike hadn't expected any less, but he still felt lost. Just because Marth had flitted from one of a noble lineage to a commoner who fought for money (and his friends) didn't mean that his expectations would dropped as well.

"Well, you remembered. That's the first step to a happy prince." Samus gave Ike a pensive look, shrugging after some time.

"Yeah, but that's nothing to a high maintenance one." He stretched lazily, scratching his jaw. Samus tapped his shoulder.

"How is your coin balance?"

"Eh, almost full. I'm planning to do a few more matches today to get it there, why?"  
The bounty hunter pointed toward the ceiling with an all-knowing smile. Both of them looked up at the large shine sprite mosaic that decorated the wide space. An optimistic smile replaced Ike's pout.

"I hear Isle Delfino is beautiful this time of year," reminded Samus. "Cheap, and not too many tourists." To enforce her point she opened her magazine on an advert for the location, finger highlighting the price. "Only 1000 coins per person."

Ike's smile spread into a grin, and Samus soon found herself in a bone-crushing hug.

The latter sighed as she was released, raising a hand in objection to the other's haste. "I hope you know that Master Hand won't let you out that easily. He's," – she searched her mind for the right word – "touchy on where his contestants are."

Ike simply waved his hand at her, standing to leave the room. There was a confident tone in his voice that wasn't there before. "I'm sure I can make a deal with Master Hand one way or another. Maybe even get him to throw in some extra coins. Wish me luck!"

"You're gonna need it," muttered Samus as she watched Ike nearly skip towards Master Hand's office with an incredulous smile.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" exclaimed Ike proudly, gazing up at the Shine Sprite tower in amazement.

Marth sighed happily as his eyes scanned the landscape around them. He closed his eyes, enjoy the gentle spring breeze brushing through his hair. Feeling a hand on his hip, the prince opened his eyes again to face a gorgeously smiling Ike, the sun highlighting his features in the most attractive way.

"What do you think?" asked Ike gingerly, leaning down to pick up both of their suitcases in one hand.

Marth lightly laughed as they strolled toward their hotel in the heat. He walked on his toes for a time to plant a quick, loving kiss on the younger's cheek. "Words can't describe what I think. Ike; this is incredible!"

He paused to smile and wave at passing Piantas; the resident creatures waved back enthusiastically. "Seriously, Isle Delfino? I-I can't even imagine what you did to get Master Hand to allow this."

Ike laughed openly as they turned a corner and entered the Delfino Hotel lobby, his hand giving the prince's side a quick, but affectionate, rub. "You have no idea, but trust me, it is definitely worth it."

Both Fire Emblem heroes stopped at the front desk, grinning at a finely-dressed Pianta. "You are Ike, I presume." he said. "And this must be Prince Marth." He twiddled his moustache with a chubby hand as he nodded at both men respectfully; handing out a gold key that was decorated with shine sprites. "The top suite, as asked. I believe your requests will be carried out when the time comes. Oh, and be careful of the Boos, please."

Both thanked the hotel manager with smiles and small nods as they headed toward the large lift at the one side of the lobby. Marth raised an eyebrow as they stepped inside and the doors closed. The mode of transport around the building felt more like a room then anything else.

"Wow," commented Ike as he reached a hand up, trying to touch the roof of the ceiling but failing. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue for someone of his height. "I knew Piantas were big, but this is like a room on its own!"

Marth giggled as Ike reverted his gaze to him, placing the cases down to enclose his arms around his lover. The giggling quickly warped into a gasp as the mercenary shamelessly took the opportunity to fondle the prince's back without his heavy cape or breastplate thwarting his actions. Marth's hands subconsciously caressed Ike's scalp as the Crimean amorously kissed and licked his neck.

"I-Ike, someone might see us – ah...!" Marth's sentences became broken as he slowly lulled his head to one side, giving Ike more skin to freely abuse.

"So?" mumbled the mercenary into the milky surface. He moaned as he slid his tongue across the red mark he'd made. "Not many tourists around now, remember? I doubt anyone'll use the elevator."

"Hmm, maybe you're right-"

Both swordsmen froze as the lift announced the second floor, eyes darting toward the slow-opening doors. Two blue-wearing Noki females strolled in indifferently, only pausing to gawk at the men as they finished talking.

Marth flushed with embarrassment, fingers slipping out of Ike's sapphire tresses. Ike just stared back at the shell-like denizens, muttering an aloof "What?" as they backed out of the elevator with haste, both looking completely horrified at what they had caught.

Ike sighed heavily, standing upright with his arms still around the monarch. He glanced down at Marth, frowning as he noted the disheartened expression adorning his face.

"Ignore them," he spoke softly. He gave a kiss to his lover's fringe with the utmost care.

The mercenary leaned down to pick up the suitcases as the doors finally opened on the third and final floor. He walked alongside Marth as they searched for their room.

"There," stated Marth with a curious expression. His hand pointed the key he held toward a golden door. The door held the number 317 in black letters engraved upon a sun sprite plaque, the sign gleaming compared to the others in the same hallway.  
Marth breathed out as he inserted the matching key into the door, turning it counter-clockwise until there was an audible click. He slowly pushed open the door, gasping as his eyes fell upon the extravagant room.

The wide, bright room welcomed both protagonists with rays of sunlight emitting from the open balcony. Across from the balcony stood an extremely large four-posted bed, chestnut brown and gold in colour. The prince wandered over to it, hand elegantly running down one of the poles in admiration.

"I think I'm beginning to see a theme here," laughed Ike huskily as he dropped both suitcases on the sofa that was sitting in front of a large fireplace which must have been more for display then use. He sauntered casually over to bed where Marth had sprawled himself out, crawling over the relaxed male.

"So, what do you think?" he asked again, lowering his body on top of his lover's.

Marth hummed, lifting a hand to comb through Ike's hair. "This is overwhelming, Ike. I can't believe anyone would ever do this for me. Arigatou."

The Crimean smirked at the comment, leaning down to kiss the prince's lips. '_Hear that Roy? Hahaha,' _he thought to himself. He nibbled on the other's lip mischievously. '_**'I can't believe anyone would ever do this for me'**__, bet you didn't get one of those!'_

His gaze briefly glanced toward the large glass balcony doors as their lips parted with a light smack. Ike's eyes widening at how long they had been kissing. He sprang upright, gazing toward the orange horizon as the sun threatened to leave behind the sea.

"Shit!" He shouted loudly. He made to grab Marth's hand and pull him upright. "Marth, we've got to get down to the beach, I've got something to show you."

Marth followed behind the frantic mercenary with a baffled smile, expression filling with realization as his boyfriend led him down to the sandy shore.

Under the blanket of sunset hues sat a square table, set with mats, plates, knifes and forks. In the centre was a single lit candle. Nokis dressed in chef's attire stood by. Ike gave the prince's hand a light squeeze, smiling as he looked back at him.

"I wanted your first night to be special, so I had some arrangements made. Don't mind, do you?"

Marth shook his head vigorously, the smile on his face never disappearing. He thanked Ike as his chair was pulled out and tucked in before the Crimean took his own seat. Champagne was poured into both of their thin glasses and food on both of their plates, Marth looking completely moved by the lengths the mercenary had gone to the whole while.

"What drew you to do all of this?" he questioned, biting a chunk of lobster meat off of his fork.

Ike laughed as he swallowed some chicken, looking toward the prince sensually. "Other than the fact that it's our first holiday together and I wanted to impress you," he began, taking a sip from his champagne glass. "I thought that the description of the place was something that would suit your interest. '_The gentle lapping of the sea accompanies spectacular sunsets and romantic dinners beneath starry skies. The four-star Hotel Delfino has it all'. _Thought you might enjoy it."

"Well, you were more then right. What does this equal to anyway, slave labour under Master Hand for a week?" joked Marth, pouring himself some more of the sparkling beverage.

"Try a month. He even threw in a frilly pink apron."

Marth stopped laughing. "Are you kidding?"

"I wish."

Marth repressed the need to start laughing again as they stood and thanked the Nokis, all of which tutted playfully at Ike as he took up the champagne bottle, before heading back to the hotel under the night sky.

"Oh, Ike." Marth swooned. "This place is wonderful." They walked down the hallway toward their room, taking it in turns to drink out of the bottle of expensive champagne.

"Really? Didn't think you'd be impressed though, being royalty and everything." He took back the bottle and downed a long gulp, sighing with happiness afterwards.

"I think you should stop with this now," stated Marth amusedly, taking the bottle and holding it by his side. "Wouldn't want you in a drunken stupor on our first night, now would we?"

Ike grimaced at the prince, watching him pull out the key to the door and enter. He followed him in and closed it with a small kick. "I would never dream of such a thing!"

"Hmm," mused Marth. "I'm not so sure."

After placing the bottle down on a table, Marth bee-lined for the balcony, carefully sliding open the wide glass doors. He stepped out onto the stone balustrade, gasping at the wonderful view of the night sea.

"Oh goodness..." He murmured to himself, leaning on the ornate wall with his head upon one hand.

His other hand slid down to cover Ike's hands as he felt strong arms embrace him from behind, entwining his fingers with those drifting about his midriff. Ike rested his head on the prince's shoulder, turning his head to briefly kiss his soft jawline.

"I'm glad that you like this place," he murmured in a relaxed, flowing (or simply drink-slurred) voice, snuggling closer. Marth hummed in response, turning his head to share a lengthy, loving kiss in the serene night air.

* * *

"Oh god," groaned Ike the next morning, uncurling himself from around the sleeping prince, sitting up and cracking his back. He threw the sheets back from his bare lap as he stretched, standing and gazing out the balcony doors at the brilliantly blue sea and sky. "What a place."

He stood from the bed and walked out onto the wide balcony, still naked. He leaned on the railing as Marth had the night before, and looked over the buzzing beach, spotting two attractive females, a little older than him, staring and giggling up at him. He waved in embarrassment, privately thanking some ancient power for providing a balcony with a solid, gap-less edge.

"Ike?" He heard from inside, turning around the peep through the glass walls. He smiled to himself as his eyes met a freshly-woken prince, rubbing at his eyes with a balled fist, the same hand lazily running through his hair afterwards.

God, he was lucky.

"Good morning," he greeted as he strolled back into the shade, a smirk greeting the prince's soft smile as he sat on the bed.

"Mm, morning." Marth stretched his arms outward, yawning and flopping them back down on his crossed legs. Ike crawled forward so that he lay beside the monarch, propping a hand behind his head as he lovingly stroked his lover's hand.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a mischievous tone, eyes never leaving the intense blue.

"Very well, thanks." Marth and Ike's lips met in a slow kiss, the show of affection ending quicker then Ike intended. "So, what are we doing today, Ike?"

"Hm." The Crimean turned to his bedside, picking up a map of the island before turning back. "We have Sirena Beach just outside our doorstep; Gelato Beach, the largest on the island: boat rides, smoothies and a beautiful shine tower--"

Ike stopped as Marth lay across his lap, getting better look at the map.

"Oh...I don't know where to start..." He sighed, reviewing the map in excitement.

"Well, how about we have breakfast, then we just walk about and see what we can find?" Ike pointed toward the ornate telephone resting on the table beside Marth's side of the bed, a convenient room service menu underneath the main body of the device.

"Sounds good."

The prince picked up the antique phone, holding the receiver to his ear with a shoulder as he used both hands to open and look over the extravagant menu.

"Hi, room service?" He continued to flick through the pages, eyes lighting as he found a much desired meal. "I'd like to order the thick-batter pancakes with maple syrup and bacon; a light dust of icing sugar and an assortment of summer fruits, too, please?"

Ike stood and laughed at Marth's precision on his order. His muscles flexed, to the prince's delight, as Ike stretched, still nude.

"And I'll also get the same for my boyfriend. Extra bacon. Two minutes? Wow, okay. Thank you, Bye." Marth replaced the receiver back down on its stand with a surprised expression, eyes looking up to watch his lover exercise.

"I've never heard of room service arrive that quick," he stated, eyes following the mercenary's bobbing head as he continued to do sit-ups, feet lodged underneath the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything just yet, they may say a few minutes and it ends up arriving in an hour. Glad you got me extra bacon though."

At the count of two hundred, Ike flipped his position so that he lay on his front, arms and toes propped beneath him. "Marth?" he called out. The prince immediately climbed out of bed and sat on the Crimean's back, making it his turn to bob up and down as Ike started on press-ups.

"You're welcome, I thought I could get you to eat a different meat for a change." He shifted on the muscle-lined back to ensure that he didn't slip off.

Ike released a strained chuckle, the grunt and accumulating sweat becoming a sign that he was tiring. "God, sometimes--" He grunted again as he straightened his arms. "Sometimes you act like I'm a child."

Marth patted the mercenary's back and stood, helping him onto his feet. "Well, even if you are one, I love you anyway."

At that moment, the door knocked, the person behind it calling out a high 'Room service!' much to the prince's delight.

Ike slid on a pair of boxers and walked the expanse of the wide room, finally opening the door when Marth was sitting comfortably in bed.  
He greeted the surprisingly human waitress with smile, repressing the need to laugh as she looked at his body in awe.

"Didn't expect to see something that nice today," she chirped teasingly, picking two trays up from the golden service cart. "Here, I have two thick-batter pancakes with maple syrup and bacon-" She peeped inside and nodded at Marth with a warm smile, holding up one of the trays. "-one with a light dust of icing sugar and an assortment of summer fruits." She looked back at Ike and nodding in the same fashion, holding up the other tray. "And I also have one with extra bacon."

She handed both trays to Ike and went back to her cart, picking up a large bottle of maple syrup. "And this is in case you need any more. Rather too much then too little!" She giggled as Ike took the delicate glass bottle with a chuckle, saying "Thank you very much."

She, once again, turned to the prince inside the room as Ike moved to the bed to put the trays down, giving a thumbs up.

"By the way," she added. "If my boss asks, you bought that bottle of syrup from me. He's picky about these things. Anyway, if you need anything else, call room service and I'll be happy to help. Bye!"

Both males looked each other as the unnamed waitress closed the door and continued on, raising their eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, she certainly differs from everyone else we've seen here so far," commented Marth, raising the lid to examine his beautifully crafted pancakes.

"What, other then the fact she's a human who isn't a tourist, she's cheery while else everyone in here seems very austere, and she recognized who's order was who's despite not knowing us?"

Ike immediately dug in, taking up the decorative cutlery beside the plate and cutting up the large, flat discs and stuffing them in his mouth along with strips of streaky bacon.  
"Well, she probably recognized the food differences from my voice on the phone. My voice isn't exactly going to belong to someone as manly as you, hm?"

"You never know," replied Ike in a squeaky voice to make its pitch as high as possible.

Marth laughed while he was chewing up the syrup drenched pancakes, almost choking on the food. "I do not sound like that!" he protested with a mouth full. He quickly swallowed the food down. "I know my voice isn't as deep as yours, but it certainly isn't that high."

"Mm-hmm." Ike gave the prince a sceptical look, raising his armed fork to his lover's plush lips as a means of feeding him. "I'll believe that when I hear it."

Marth just smiled and bit the flat square off, giving Ike a quick kiss to transfer the syrup smothered over his lips. "Perhaps, when we're done, we can go have a shower and venture round the island."

"Perhaps." Ike picked up the bottle containing the brown syrup and popped out the cork, pouring the thick liquid over his remaining pancakes. "But before that, maybe we could do something particularly interesting with this maple syrup."

"If we have to."

* * *

"Ugh, it's too beautiful!" Marth groaned as he stepped out into the sunshine of Isle Delfino, hand in hand with his boyfriend.

They both stopped to awe at the rolling waters that glistened as an extravagant cruise ship sailed along the horizon. Though only reflecting the clear sky above, the blue seas shone like crystals, the gentle swaying of waves going on uninterrupted despite the dotted tourists playing around in the open water. Numerous seagulls called out to each other in their various formations, flapping on their way to make the beach scene as perfect as possible.

With a gentle squeeze of the hand, both swordsmen began their walk of the island's many day attractions, picking up on any and everything appealing that came their way.

"Hm, where should we start?" asked Marth anxiously, looking up at the carefree Ike.

The mercenary looked down at his prince, then shrugged before walking up to an ice cream shop. "I honestly haven't got a clue." He paid the Pianta manning the shop a number of coins and received two treats, handing the chocolate one to Marth. "How about we just stroll around here for a while? Something is bound to catch your attention."

The prince nodded, licking around the drips rolling down his ice cream, lacing his fingers between those of his lover once more as they walked over to a bench and sat down.  
"Okay," stated Ike, pulling out a map of the island. "We could go here." His finger tapped the tail of the dolphin, where 'Pinna Park' was built. "To get there, we could either take a cruise boat across or walk, seeing what else there is to do."

He turned to face Marth, who was also contently studying the map. He took a hearty lick of his ice cream. "I say we take the cruise ship there and walk back. That way, we can guarantee that we actually reach there first without either of us deciding we need to stop in a hotel and 'show how much we're enjoying this holiday'."

Ike grinned mischievously, cupping his prince's chin and pecking his lips. "Ah, but you forget: cruise ships have rooms you can rent out."

"Just as planned?" Marth sighed, leaning forward to kiss at his lover's lips again.

"Just. As. Planned."


End file.
